Princess Blossom
Princess Blossom is a pink Gooptar created by Justin Wolfe. She is always seen wearing a pink dress with red trim on the bottom and a red heart on the chest, a pair of rarely-seen red shoes, and a crown with a red heart on it. She also has an exceptionally long crest, which she wears in a style similar to a ponytail. Princess Blossom makes her debut appearance in Goop's World, where she is captured by King Grex. Name origin Princess Blossom's name is derived from the flower. Appearance Blossom is a female Gooptar, and as such, she is much taller than usual. She is a 5 foot tall Gooptar with hot pink skin. The irises of her eyes are the same color. She wears a crown on her head with a small red heart-shaped crystal on the front. The crest on her head is always pulled back, similar to a pony tail. She has long eyelashes and red lipstick. Her dress is light pink with a red heart on its chest. The shoulders of her dress are large and puffy, and being a female, her arms are smaller than a male Gooptar's arms. Her dress reaches all the way down to the floor. She also wears a pair of rarely-seen red shoes. Personality Princess Blossom is generally portrayed as the ditzy blonde, without necessarily being blonde. She is a very girly-girl, as opposed to Tawnya's tomboy personality. She is BFFs with Tawnya, as well as the significant other of her hero, Goop. She may have also picked up some of Goop's personality, as she can be very sarcastic and snarky towards King Grex, mostly during the original Goop's World. She always speaks her mind and isn't shy. Relationships to Other Characters *'Goop': Goop is in a romantic relationship with the princess. He is constantly saving her from the clutches of King Grex. Blossom is the driving force for the events of Goop's World. At the end of the game, Goop is shown flying her home with his Wing Form after rescuing her from King Grex. *'Bing': Bing and Princess Blossom are very close friends, but obviously not as close as Goop and Princess Blossom. *'King Grex': Grex is understandably Blossom's least favorite person in the world. He is always kidnapping her to harness her power over the Magic Opals, and he's always trying to destroy her boyfriend Goop. She can be very snarky and sarcastic towards her, much to her amusement and his anger. She is aware that her power over the Magic Opals is what Grex needs, and will never relinquish it to him, no matter what. *'Tawnya': Blossom and Tawnya are what can be described as "BFFs". They always seem to do everything together. She is the "girly-girl" to Tawnya's "tomboy". Abilities Blossom is said to have some sort of powers over the Magic Opals, although this power is never really shown. This supposed power is the reason why Grex kidnaps her. Trivia *In the original draft of Goop's World, Princess Blossom did not exist. *Princess Blossom's signature color is Pink. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gooptars